


Free Space

by notreaaallythatmindfularentI



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Galactic randomness, M/M, Random & Short, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23854270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notreaaallythatmindfularentI/pseuds/notreaaallythatmindfularentI
Summary: Jon frames his face and smiles lovingly. "I love you." He whispers."I love you, too."That felt great. Feels like floating with helium bubbles. Warm, floaty helium bubbles.
Relationships: Evan Fong & Brian Hanby, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious
Kudos: 17





	Free Space

**Author's Note:**

> A thing I just wrote overnight for no apparent reason than I can't sleep. So here ya go.

"I'm going to sell…" Jon's frown reflects into the glass-like edge of the hologram, before brightening up suddenly and shooting his arms forward, pointed finger intruding within the projection, making the image fuzz around erratically. "this galaxy! This one's it, baby!"

Evan winces around the sharp statics that reverbarate in his headphones. "Could you please stop doing that everytime?" He picks up his station and enlarges the screenshot as Jon backs off and grins at him. "I'm pretty sure you don't own this since we just pull this off the web so you _can't_ sell it. And where is even _this_?"

"Milky Way Galaxy. Just one hundred lightyears away from its entry point."

"And how much distance 'till the entry point exactly?"

Jon thinks for a bit. "Maybe two or three dimensions away? I heard it also needs a two-way special ticket from the Blackhole Travels to get to the entry point, takes at least one whirl downwards."

Evan raises his eyebrows. "That is extremely expensive." 

"Exactly!" Jon waves a finger at Evan who was busy spinning the screenshot around, creating a mesmerizing play of violet-pink colors in the hologram. "Expensive travels means expensive space! This galaxy's worth a billion neurons, maybe even more!"

"First of all," Evan abruptly stops the spinning of his station and taps the info of the galaxy up the screen. "as I said, you don't own this galaxy. Second, it's a free space. You're going to get decimated trying to sell it."

"It doesn't say it's a free space."

"Look at that." Evan points out to the enlarged image, planets after planets with shadows of movement beneath. "Creatures. Pretty sure the reason BHT is screening the tickets is because these guys want nothing to do with the rest of the goons and you plan to sell their space? You're dead, dude."

"Don't call me dude." Jon scoffs. "I thought yesterday-"

"Please focus on the conversation." Evan tries to hide his blush and clears his throat. "Anyways, no can do. You can't sell this. And please stop attempting to sell galaxies that you haven't even shipped on."

"No way! Wait, if it's a free space then no one's owning it right?" Jon very nearly snatches Evan's station, failing only by a second. "Ping to the Council, I want to be the owner of MilkGax!"

Evan rolls his eyes."I swear, you're outrageous sometimes. This is a _free space_ , you'd have to wave their Council, not ours."

"Then ping to them! Request ownership or something."

"Please get out of my homeship."

Jon fakehurts, whining. "You're kicking me out? But I love you! We're boyfriends!"

Evan raises his eyebrows. "That has nothing to do with this." 

Jon whines. "But I love you. You love me too, right?"

Evan blushes.

Evan stares unnervingly to the metal wall before looking back at Jon, uncertain about the sudden silence. "What?" He ask, seeing Jon serious, stare boring at him.

"I love you." says Jon.

"I-I" Evan stutters, startled. "I just- gotta glide to Brian's real quick. Scheduled! Scheduled gliding. You stay here and -uh, try not to break anything." 

Evan runs to the deck and fires up his sideship to Brian's.

"So you're saying-" Brian does not look up from his station, curled up and bobbing around his homestead. He's one of those that prefers his gravity off, but how he eats, with stuff not anchored down, Evan does not know. "that you cannot say the ILY back to Jon?"

"Yes." Evan says, holding on tight to a metal sticking on Brian's wall, upside-down.

"Tell me again why in the flaming degrees do you always come to me when you get lame over that guy?"

"Well, I-"

Brian absently waves his hand at Evan's direction. "I get it. You're nervous and blah blah, _blah blah_. Just talk with him, you'll both figure it out."

"That's what you said last time." Evan glares at him.

"Work didn't it? You got 'im spinning in your field." Brian mumbles. "Just glide back, you probably hurt his feelings with you panicking all over this. Don't overthink it, really."

"Okay." Evan sighs. He struggles to right himself. "Uh-could you please turn on the gravity for a second?"

Brin looks up from his station, floating upright easily. "Not a flaring chance." He harrumps in annoyance. "You cost me a lot of gamma fuel with you flinging right in and I _almost_ got sucked out of my homeship. Fling right out by yourself."

"I will not bother you in case I get lame again."

"Fine."

Jon cheerfully bounces to meet Evan as he walks back in his homestead, shamefaced.

"I think I'm uh… ready." Evan says.

Jon grins. "Should I say it first, or--?"

"I'll appreciate that." Evan clears his throat. "You're awfully cheerful about all this. I thought you'd be upset, 'cause - you know…"

"Nah. When you talk to Brian there's outstanding results!" Jon says, grinning. "I got firsthand experience."

Evan shakes his head fondly. 

Jon frames his face and smiles lovingly. "I love you." He whispers.

"I love you, too."

That felt great. Feels like floating with helium bubbles. Warm, floaty helium bubbles.

Evan meets Jon in the middle, the light, lingering tapping of lips sending an electric zap to Evan's whole being. He drags his arms around Jon's neck and pulls him closer.

They broke apart suddenly with a ping on Evan's station.

Jon took one look on the hologram. "Huh. That was quick." He walks over to Evan's station and starts opening the wave box. "Might have to clarify a few things since they apparently only speak… equations? Evan, what do these mean?"

Evan stares flummoxed at the back-ping from the Milky Way Galaxy. His eyes widened to the newly ping that came after that, the Council angrily demanding the reason for sending a wave to a barred galaxy.

To a _barred galaxy_ , experiment spaces that belonged exclusively to the Council.

Oh no.

"Dude, we are so dead."

Jon looks up from the station. "Should we discuss this dude thing before or after we figure out what these means?" 

Evan shot his arms up. "We are _so dead!"_

He runs panicking to his deck and fires his sideship to Brian's.


End file.
